Waiting for you
by susannamb
Summary: Day dreaming about a certain assassin has to be better than working on commissions.
1. Chapter 1

Venezia -

It was the late afternoon and the candles were lit. The window was open, allowing the spring breeze from the sea to enter. Leonardo da Vinci shuffled through sketches of his inventions on the table. Then a piece of paper with coded inscriptions caught his eyes. He recalled what had transpired about a few weeks ago. Ezio... Ezio Aduitore di Firenze had visited him, of course, for this paper's translation.

_Oh, my, Ezio, how I long to see that face of yours again_, Leonard thought. _Arg! I must be intoxicated to think of him in that manner. _

He planned to self-whip himself if those thoughts continued to linger and post pone his work. Now he was standing up looking at the coded paper, trying to decipher it. At the moment, it was just a bunch of nicely formed caricatures.

Leonardo felt light headed and flopped upon his bed. He gazed up to the empty ceiling. Once again he thought of his "good" friend. He remembered the time when they first met. He wished he had thanked the dear lady for introducing such a person to him.

* * *

~ Firenze was a cosmopolitan city, filled with commerce and the arts alike. A pair were walking through crowds of people that day. The lady reached a small shelter and knocked on the door. It opened.

The lady clasped her hands. "Ay, Leonard. Como 'stai? You are looking fabulous today!"

"Oh, sí. I know! But, what brings you here?

"I bring you here my son, Ezio. Oh, Ezio, do say "hi" to the famous painter of all of Firenze!"

Leonardo came out and bowed politely. "Madonna, you make me blush. I merely enjoy what I do."

Signora pushed her son and made a clicking noise.

"Er, hi."

Leonardo smiled. He found Ezio very agreeable and admired his style. He quickly analyzed his silky vest and loose ivory blouse underneath; instantly, he was gushing over his leather boots.

"A pleasure to meet you, the son of the fair lady," which caused Signora to giggle in a hushed tone."I'm quite impressed about your style; where ever did you get your boots?"

That remark caused Ezio to blush and he turned toward the side. Hardly anyone bothered to compliment his style before, although his younger brother had poked fun of the vibrant wear.

"A gift, sir."

"Ah, such formality! But, be at ease and call me Leonardo. And you, my lady, may call me whatever you desire."

"Oh, signore, I can't help but laugh at your jest. But, I almost forgot, do you have the paintings ready?"

Leonardo's face lit up as he forgot why they came. He ran into his hut and then came out with a container with small canvases insides. "Here they are! I shall accompany you back to your home."

"Oh, splendid! Ezio, go help this fair man with the canvases."

Begrudgingly, he obeyed and carried the box. On the way back to the house, Ezio was walking in front as the two were talking.

Leonardo then asked, "So, Ezio, what do you plan to do in the future?"

Ezio froze. Instead his mother answered, "Ezio will be following his father's business."

"Ah, a banker, then?"

"Well, that's what I hope. This nobleman right now enjoys his ladies' nights." Signora Auditore chuckled.

"Mother!" Ezio feeling embarrassed, he swiftly approached his mother. "We already discussed this before; why do you need to bring this up again?"

"Oh, Ezio, I'm telling my friend this! Besides why should you be afraid if you constantly do it?"

"Just drop the subject matter, _mom_. I can speak for myself." Ezio sighed.

Leonardo barely a few inches away had heard the whole conversation. He wondered why it was common for certain men to venture into that business. But he soon stopped thinking about this when Ezio asked him if he were to continue with the arts.

He spoke like he was in trance. While he had passion for painting and observation for landscapes, he wanted more "hands on" activities, like architecture. He was still dubious about the future.

In a short time, the group reached the house. Signora gracefully thanked the great master for the works and Leonardo smiled and bowed.

Ezio put down the box and managed to say something before his mother would hit him. "Guess I'll see you around."

"I'd like that, too," Leonard muttered and sighed hopelessly as he walked away back to his workshop.~

* * *

Back on the bed, Leonard was pondering about the following days after that incident. However, he was interrupted by his assistant who brought in tea and prosciutto.

"I'm sorry, Master, ... if I broke you fantasies with Auditore. But you haven't eaten for some time. Do enjoy."

At that instant, Leonardo jolted upwards. "I was just taking a break from all the hard work!"

"Perhaps. But I've noticed what you do every time the moment comes."

Leonardo eyes widened. "So I'm that obvious," he mumbled.

"Master, if you wished to pursue him, you must be discreet. Remember that incident in fourteen- hundred and seventy six? Exactly."

Leonardo flounced. "But it was a dare! I just put a hand on that fine ass and then his neighbors accused me of sodomy. Clearly, I wasn't interested in that guy!" Leonard stood up and paced around. "Well, I'm a changing for the better! I'll find a wife and we'll have many children."

The assistant just laughed. "Unlikely. You are very much in love with Ezio."

"How so?" Leonardo's voice had a hint of panic.

"I'm afraid I have to attend to my other duties." The assistant was about to leave when Leonardo yelled in another tone. "My, my. That's exactly how it sounds like when.. you... Oh, never mind. Anyway, every time Ezio leaves, after giving you a coded transcript, you are in a constant reverie. You seem to be floating and humming pleasant tunes. Oh, it's just very amusing, Master!"

Leonard exhaled and stopped in place. He stared at a quick sketch he made of Ezio, without the latter knowing. "It's completely hopeless! I'm in love with a womanizer. You know, he sometimes relates his exploits? Why? If were a female, maybe Ezio would make love to me. Ay, just for one night and I'd linger on that intimacy till the end!"

His assistant snickered. It was always interesting to see his master in a translucent manner. The Great Leonard da Vinci in love? Ha. Whatever came to mind, it was hilarity. But oddly, at the same time, the assistant very much wanted Leonardo and Ezio to be together. He knew of their strong bond and Aristotle's thoughts of love:

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.

So, it didn't matter what the two body types were, but if the soul were connected as one.

"If I may say something, Master?"

Leonard looked up, holding on to the sketch, which also had lip marks.

"Perhaps, Ezio womanizes because society forbids "free love". Perhaps sleeping with women will amend his "sexuality"? It's a paradox that other societies can practice that freedom. Even Roma centuries before us gave the power to choose who we want to be with! What I am saying is that you should tell him how you feel."

While the assistant was talking, Leonard wondered through a graphic book and then dropped it on the floor. His hands were sweating. His whole body was sweating. The very image of confessing to Ezio scared him. What if he lost the friendship with him?

He remembered the days that Ezio gradually opened up to him. They shared many laughs together. Ah, those days.

Somehow also being with Ezio had improved his procrastination; he was able to get work done, especially the codes. He loved seeing Ezio grin whenever the codes were complete.

Then another reverie appeared. It was the time when Ezio saved him in his workshop.

* * *

~ Ezio had given him a hidden blade that needed repairing.

Leonardo, after some time, fixed the blade and it was effective now to strike at first encounters. Later for the matter, Ezio enjoyed leaping onto his victim, delivering the blow.

"I think I shall cut off your finger today," Leonard said, with no hint of sarcasm.

Ezio's eye widened and held his hands back. "Gah! _No._ Leonardo, I didn't do it!"

Leonard was intrigued by his friend's occasional oblivious manner. "It must be done. How else can you insert the blade?"

He groaned. "Fine, fine." Ezio clenched his teeth and extended his left hand. "I'll miss you, my middle finger."

"Now, hold still." Leonardo raised his knife. Inches away the momentum almost reached the fingers. Ezio said a quick prayer in his head.

But instead the scientist laughed. Confused. Ezio quirked his eyebrows and looked at him.

"Your ancestors needed a finger removed. But, thankfully, I found another method."

Auditore sighed in relief. Then Leonardo held Ezio's right hand and adjusted the tool so it fit. For what seemed like forever, he grasped onto the warm hand and slowly glided his the fingers against his.

Thereupon, someone knocked on the door, disrupting his musing. Leonardo assured the young noble to stay while he attend to the door. The door opened to a guard, who motioned for him to step outside. In fear, he grew quiet and followed the orders.

"Where is he?" The guard inquired.

"Who?"

"You know...?"

"No, I don't know. Please, enlighten me."

"Bah! Where is that Auditore?" The guard was tensing up and he cracked some knuckles.

Leonardo gingerly dug his heal into the dirt. "He is around... somewhere."

The guard grabbed him by his tunic. "This is your last chance. Where is he?"

"You're better off letting me be and just continue your search elsewhere!"

Next thing he knew, he fell to the ground. The guard kicked his back. He whirled him further on the ground. Leonardo only whaled. He was unable to stand up. So, had gave in.

The assaults stopped.

Leonardo turned to his side. A figure in white appeared.

_Ezio_, he thought.

Ezio shoved the guard onto the mud. He picked him up again, punched his face and abdomen. He continued to beat his body further.

Then everything halted.

Weakly, Leonardo managed to stand up.

Ezio ran to him. "You alright?"

Leonardo felt his sides. "Ah, just another awkward experience in life."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Heh. Let's get you fix."

Ezio walked near him back to the workshop in case he fainted.~

* * *

Leonardo woke up from his day-dream.

"Intriguing," the assistant said. "Must be your knight again?"

Still in a daze, Leonardo said yes. But he remembered where he was and he reddened.

"You really are funny."

"What do you mean?" The painter nearly fell back.

"In other news, when did you realize that you couldn't live without him?"

Leonardo looked to the side. "Hm. Where should I begin? I can't count the days or remember the exact moment. But, I know it happened on a bright day in this city."

"Bah, another tale." The assistant found a seat since his master tended to elaborate on his memories. Also, he figured the painter would yell at him if he decided to leave. So, he picked up a pencil and paper and listened.

~ It was a spring day, where the sun was high and bright. On the streets Leonardo was sorting through boxes, being inspired from the lives of people and canals.

_The sinking city_, he thought.

Hearing footsteps on the cobbled stones, he stood up from his work. It was Ezio with a grin, head titled to the side.

"Hey. Just moved in?"

"Yes! Oh, Ezio, I have lots to tell you! I figured moving here would be the best thing after I was harassed. Anyway, I-"

Leonardo's jubilee was cut off by another vibrant man.

The man's hands were snapped on to the hips and he was bended towards them. A huge smile was smothered across the face. "Hey, papis! I'm Alvise da Vilandino and your _totally_ tour guide to Venezia." He flapped his left hand downwards. "So, whose first time is it here? Oh, don't be shy. Raise that hand!"

Leonardo faced Ezio. So, the assassin awkwardly raised his hand. "Is this normal," he muttered.

"Ooh, handsome, you'll be very pleased with this city." The tour guide giggled. "Ooh, and I just _love_ your boots! Okay, follow _me_." Alvise paced walked as the two followed him.

Ezio nudged Leonardo. "Guess I should get used to people complimenting my boots?"

Leonardo just smiled.

They listened to Alvise speak about the city's vast history. During the late Roman Empire, it had sheltered refugees against the Germanic tribes and the Huns. During the ninth century, Venezia was under the Byzantium Empire, before slowly turning autonomous and independent.

Alvise continued, describing a brief military history. Before the three were born, the state of Venezia defeated the Turks at Galipoli. Thus it gained lands of Cyprus and Crete between 1414 to 1428.

The current government consisted of a _Doge_, or chief executive, who was in charge of keeping order within the city and planning ceremonies. Beneath him he had six councilors and three chief judicial magistrates. But it seemed that the real men in power was the Senate. It produced and executed laws while dealing with foreign policy and making sure the economy was intact. Sometimes, it was known as the Council of Ten. Overall, most politicians came from wealthy and influential families.

The tour strolled through narrow arch ways; they watched people almost floating within the gondolas on the canals.

As for the arts, Alvise was enthused about the topic. He clapped his hands about the magnificence of the architectures, naming the churches and mansions to visit. He marveled about how the city was always bustling with an array of cultures and crafted goods.

Soon the trio entered the market district, which included the fabric ware and other consumer products. Buyers were occupied in browsing.

From the corner of the nobleman's eyes, a seller waving was in his direction. He shrugged his shoulders and walked right up to the stand.

The merchant beamed and raised his eyebrows. "Cóme va, papichulo? You know, I got nice material here." He made a pucker sound. "And, for a special discount, if you like, at the back of the stand... I got the goods."

At this point, Ezio who felt nearly harassed, aimed to throw a dagger at him. But Leonardo came by. He dragged his arms back to the tour.

The guide appeared oblivious. He was just rambling about the taverns and the phenomenal tailors to visit.

Soon they entered another district, which seemed emptier than the previous one.

"Hoy! Get your fresh fish, now!" A merchant screamed at any passerby behind his table of aligned fish.

Again Ezio stopped, which Leonardo noticed.

The merchant kept yelling. Soon this ruckus attracted the guards, who approached him.

"How dare you say this is fresh. I purchased one the other day and it was stale! You should be arrested for this." The guard crossed his arms, eyeing him.

"Eh, you get what you buy." He replied in a non-nonchalant manner. "I make it fresh because I'm fisherman. Now, you buy!"

"You better sell fresh fish or I'll have you arrested!" The guard produced a fist.

"It's _fresh_. I'm fisherman. You not believe? Buy fish now; try it!"

The other guard fed up the pointless argument just pulled the fisherman by the arms. "If you can't sell fresh fish, I'm placing you in jail."

The fisherman screamed and hung on to his stand, "No. This is daffy. Help. _Help!_"

The bystanders froze, staring with wide eyes; a couple of them scratched their heads.

As the fisherman was dragged out of the market, his senseless yelling echoed. "You'll never get away with this. Viva la revolución. Viva la revolución. Para mí. ¡_Para mí!_"

After the commotion ended, Leonardo was concerned. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Ezio shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe later."

Finally, the trio reached Leonardo's workshop.

"And this is the end of the tour! So if you have any further questions, don't be afraid to ask." He eyed them seductively. "I know _you_ want to."

There was an inopportune silence. A cool breeze swept through. Alvise huffed. "Fine! But, you still owe me money for being your l_ovely_ guide."

Ezio glared. "I thought this was a voluntary service? Alright. Found this coin in someone's pocket. Here."

Alvise licked it, winked at him, and then swayed away.

"Okay, that was... interesting," Ezio managed to say.

Leonardo then faced Ezio. The moment finally came before the tour began. "Ah, this is my place! Do come inside, Ezio. I have many things to show you and-"

Ezio slightly smiled, but put his hand up. "Thanks, Leonardo da Vinci. But, I have an assassination to attend to, you know, to avenge my fallen brothers and father. That random guide kind of wasted my time. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

Leonardo staggered. "Oh, okay. I understand, signore."

Ezio hugged him and promised he would visit shortly. When the nobleman was out of sight, Leonardo fell to his knees and shed some tears. ~

* * *

A/N: The End….Just kidding. To be continued.

Truth be told, I haven't beaten the game, _Assassin's Creed II_. Also, Leonardo's flashbacks are scenes from the game, but you already knew that. I altered them for my amusement. =p

Some Translations:

- Papi y Papichulo – they're Spanish slang words. The former is what you might address as "Father." But, in the context of this story, it's supposed to be mean "cutie" or someone who dresses well.

- Cómo 'stai? / Cóme va? How are you?/ How's it going? (italiano)

- Viva la revolución. Viva la revolución. Para mí. ¡_Para mí! – _Long live the revolution for myself/me (español).

Thanks to Wikipedia and Jonathan W. Zophy's_ A Short Histor__y of Renaissance and Reformation Europe_ (which was supposed to be for my history class, but I dropped the class) for the information on Venezia.

As for the assistant, he's kind of my character – an OC. I know that supposedly Leonardo (the historical one) and his assistant were lovers. But, the assistant in this fanfic, who is not given a name, is not the same as the inventor's assistant from the game or history. Er, I hope you catch my drift. ;)

For the other characters (Alvise, the guards, the merchants, etc) , I gave them some personal flare and they were used for merrymaking.

Other Info: Kudos to YouTube for the AC II Walkthrough/Scenes and I believe I got the title "Waiting for you" from a song by Allister.

Most of my fanfics focus on any form of love. Yes, that includes fluffy (funny) tales.^^

Thank you for reading! It means a lot. :D


	2. Chapter 2

After Leonardo finished the tale, his assistant burst into laughter.

"What were you going to do with him if you didn't want to confess? Make him a pie?"

Leonardo threatened to throw a wooden block at him. But instead he stomped his feet. "He's like the only man I really fell for... No offense, my assistant."

"None taken. Besides even though I hold Aristotle in high regard, I still prefer a woman - the one with the breasts, the vagina, and a plus with the voluptuous derriere. Oh, yes. Lick lick."

Leonardo watched as his assistant seemed to savor the moment, but blurted out, "I don't just mean the physical aspect. I had some share of men before, but Ezio's someone I just want to spend my whole life with."

He continued with his litany, "Being with him, I could share stories, sit by the candle lights, shop the market. Oh, how I wish I could spend summers with him in his villa in Monteriggioni. We'd horseback ride through the fields of Tuscano, and maybe visit my hometown. Oh, and we'd eat grapes on the front porch. I wouldn't mind taking strolls behind, even by the statues."

"Yes, the assistant interjected, "I'm sure you would make the residence unhappy. I mean, your moaning would echo through the fields."

Leonardo groaned. "Who would want to be with a mad inventor and a clumsy artist?"

"Listen, if it makes you feel better: If I fancied men, I would join you in bed. Satisfied?" The assistant chuckled. "But, honestly, Master, let him know how you feel. You're good friends... way too good. If he finds you insane, I'll steal his pants the next time I see him on the streets." He exited humored.

Leonardo shook his head. He picked up some prosciutto and chewed on it. Then he pounced back on his bed, thinking about the reasons why he should let Ezio be. Advancing on Ezio would violate him. _He fancies women just like my perverted assistant_, Leonardo thought.

Still the assistant was right; Leonardo hadn't confessed to Ezio. It might cost him his friendship and he felt restless.

He made up his mind. He would let Ezio know. But how?

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, that was really, really short. Hehe. ;)

I guess from the start I planned for this fic to be short and sweet .

Plus, it's been a couple of months since I last updated. I don't want to keep your guys hanging. So sorry! I might write a sequel to this, and may even write another fic about these two. Thanks again for the support! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Come to my window, Ezio. I'll be waiting for you."

Leonardo picked up a book and starting reading through it. The book contained statistics of random items within the vicinity. After a moments read of endless numbers, he threw the book at the wall.

Tears started forming.

"Why? It's hopeless. He wants someone with _breasts_." He cried. He buried himself in a pillow, whaling senseless things.

It was solitude for what felt like forever. Continually thinking about Ezio somehow made him cry even further.

"Actually, that pillow method really does lessen frustrations. "

Leonardo recognized the voice and slowly removed the pillow from his face. It was Ezio. He collapsed to the floor, covering himself with the cloth that fell on him.

"How's it going?"

Leonardo remained silent. So, Ezio walked over to him and removed the cloth. He sat down on the floor besides him, which caused Leonardo to back away as he clutched onto his legs.

"Hey, I talk to myself all the time in the streets. Everyone gives me a blank stare."

He face relayed a blush. "H-how long were you here?" Leonardo asked.

"Just about when you threw the book and were screaming at your pillow." Ezio chuckled.

Leonardo felt his heart pumping quicker. "Everything?"

"Sure."

"It's all true then!" Leonardo groaned. "Just run from this place and forget everything that happened..."

He then threw a pillow at him.

Ezio caught it in time. "What are you talking about? You're usually in a happier mood. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was a pause.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I have some manuscripts that need some translating." He searched through his pocket. He also produced a satchel. "Ooh," pretending to imitate his friend, "I found this thing, too. Open it." He placed the item right where he could see.

Out of curiosity, Leonardo examined the package. He gently unwrapped the covering. It revealed the manikin. At the market during their tour of the city, Leonardo was feeling this item.

Leonardo rose up and placed it near a light source. He also sniffed its context. It was still fresh since the day he smelt it. He clasped the wooden tool and continued inhaling it.

Ezio scratched his head and made a small smile.

"I know it's not much. But, figured I should give you this for everything you've done. You put up with me; and, at the same time, you created inventions for me. I don't know what else I could say. You're practically my best friend."

When he heard the last line, Leonardo stooped.

_And nothing more_, he thought.

Ezio noticed since he entered that Leonardo was troubled. His hands were halfway covering the face. He was slouching.

In a low tone Leonardo said, "Thank you for the gift. I do not want to delay you any longer. And I shall have these pages translated soon. My assistant will send a message. Good night, Signore."

Leonardo expected his "best friend" to say his good-byes. When Ezio would leave, he planned to smell the manikin even more and then place it by his bed side to remember what would have happened.

However, there was an awkward silence. He turned his head slightly. Ezio was staring at him.

"Ay, don't you have an assassination project or a lady to bed?" said the painter.

"Perhaps."

Ezio continued, "But, I can't just leave you like that. Something's bugging you. I won't leave without an answer."

_I hate him! Why did I foolishly ask for him to come to my window_? Leonardo screamed in his head.

A few months ago, Leonardo would have told him anything that concerned him, like how he procrastinated when doing commissions or why the weather was inconvenient. Right at this moment, though, it was terrifying to reveal his true thought.

Leonardo could imagine his assistant scolding him._ Do the deed, now_.

Thus Leonardo, with a bent elbow guarding his face, looked into Ezio's deep eyes. He sighed. Here it goes.

"I think I like you."

Drop dead silence. Ezio's mouth was agape and his eyes had widen. It seemed that time halted.

Leonardo endured even more intense hot flashing. This was a dream that he wanted to believe. Everything would be better when he awoke.

But this was real. Anytime now, he expected Ezio to jump out the window. But the assassin was transfixed.

"For the longest time..." Leonardo trembled. "I dreamed about you. I pondered the days I'd see your face again." He exhaled. "All I desired was to be swept away by you."

Still, the room was quiet.

"Wow," Ezio said. "That's deep stuff."

The assassin's tone of voice sounded monotone.

Feeling humiliated, Leonardo had the urge to escape from this place. It sounded better when the assistant said it. He nearly stormed out of the room, intent on forgetting everything inside.

All chances of ever being with Ezio were over. He probably laughed at him in his mind, thinking it was either a joke, or would leave in a hurry whence he knew the true meaning. What beautiful imagery he confessed was spoiled.

But then, almost like an instinct Ezio pulled Leonardo toward him. Shocked. The painter was unsure and tried to resist. Did the assassin need to further poke fun of him?

Ezio whispered, "I.. I think I like you, too."

Before Leonardo could do anything, Ezio pulled him closer. The assassin looked into his bewildered eyes and smiled before embracing him.

* * *

A/N:

And thus it ends... for now.

Originally, the author was going to make Ezio laugh hysterically at Leonardo's confession. But, in the end, only the author found that funny. ;)

The "I think I like you" parts are kind of an inside joke as well.^^

Thank you all for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo woke up like it was a dream. The sunlight crept through the window. He noticed he was exposed. What had occurred the night before still lingered. He felt someone next to him.

Ezio. His hair was a bit ruffled. Most of all, though, he was grinning.

"Oh, Ezio," he murmured.

"Oh, Leonardo," his lover imitated him, then gave him a kiss.

Leonardo a bit surprised by it jolted."Wait, did we - do it?"

"Yes." Ezio smiled. "From the sounds you were making, I would agree."

"D-Did you enjoy it?"

Ezio laughed at this remark. "Perhaps. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Leonardo blushed, almost covering his face with his palm. "Oh, I keep remembering your other exploits: how you slipped away into the night after the deed was done, leaving your victims bewildered."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Does this mean I'm your one and only lover?" Leonardo held his hand.

"Well, I'll have to check out the rest of the residence here before I make a decision," he teased.

Leonardo felt relieved and smiled. Then asked the unthinkable, "Why did you want to be with me?"

Ezio pondered about this question. He lay down on his back and his hands were folded behind his head. "It must have been an instinct." He looked up to the ceiling. "Maybe I wanted to try something new. You were really my only friend outside of the family. Besides most ladies I've encountered with are either betrothed or courtesans.

"Weird as it sounds, I should thank my mom for you." He turned his head towards the painter. "Hey, no more confessions; that's a queasy subject."

The painter giggled. "Of course. I find it, though, endearing to see your "soft side". It leaves you exposed and gives me the upper hand."

"Is that so?" Ezio inched closer towards Leonardo.

"Yes." Leonardo dared. "Why are you afraid of being romantic?"

He chuckled. "Sometimes. But, when I'm in your company, it isn't so bad. " He just then realized that he was mentioning a picturesque world with Leonardo. It revolted yet invigorated him.

In the end, he wanted it as much as the inventor did.

"Ah, another confession! Excellent. I'm very glad that signor Auditore is opening up his true feelings." Leonardo grinned.

"You won't get any more out of me." Ezio huffed.

"Maybe not in my workshop. But you'll be revealing more of yourself at your villa. Oh, yes, you will relate your embarrassing childhood moments, and whatever makes you cry!"

Ezio just smirked.

Leonardo noticed it and figured Ezio was going to do something naughty. But, it was too late to move to the side.

"Signore, I was jesting!" His pleas were feeble.

Ezio laced his fingers with the painter and then kissed him. Leonardo gasped. Sometimes, one didn't know what to expect from an assassin.

Leonardo, after falling asleep in the arms of Ezio, had secretly wanted more of his credentials. Was this temptation wrong?

Before he could ponder further, Ezio enveloped him with kisses amorous than the previous.  
Trying to push away the nobleman was futile. He must have known the artist's desires beforehand. And thus Leonardo could only respond with moans and mumbles.

Ezio explored further encouraged by Leonardo's responses, who at this point had given up resisting. Instead he revealed in the assassin's embrace.

Their bodies were pressed against each other in accord, fondling beneath the blankets. The allurement was wild and the heat had already risen. The passion that erupted was greater than what had occurred the previous evening.

This was what Leonardo yearned for in between translations and painting, yet it was hotter than ever conceptualized. Thinking about the future with him would have to wait. For time being, Leonardo allowed Ezio to consume him.

The morning was plentiful, indeed.

El Fin

A/N:

See, kids, what happens when you wait? You get the time of your life! ;)

IF you're wondering why most people have morning urges it's because of Nocturnal Penile Tumescence. This happens during sleeping hours and is pumped up in the morning. Er, anyway.

I thank my friend, Linker, for reading this and providing the feedback. I started writing this on March 10. While on the phone, the conversation lead to_ Assassin's Creed II_ and somehow it lead to the relationship between Leonardo and Ezio. We jokingly asked why the camera veered off to the side whenever they were together.

Thank you all for reading, and giving me your input! I'm always grateful.^^

Thanks music playlist, especially sappy one. Thanks for the internet, too. =p

Yeah, I had fun writing this and it just took longer to revise it. This fic will always be under revision. But I leave it as it is for now.

Thank you all again! :D


End file.
